1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flammable petroleum-based materials used to ignite charcoal fuel heating materials. Specifically, the invention relates to flammable petroleum-based materials having a smoke scent.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Charcoal heating materials, such as charcoal briquettes, are commonly used for cooking food. Foods cooked with charcoal can have a unique flavor and have wide appeal. Conventional charcoal briquettes generally provide a slow-burning fuel with a high BTU output. In particular, the dense structure and low porosity of conventional charcoal briquettes allow the charcoal to burn slowly for an extended period of time.
One of the shortcomings of conventional charcoal briquettes is that the briquettes can be difficult to ignite and may not continue to burn, even after they appear to have been ignited. To address this problem, conventional charcoal manufacturers often spray the briquettes with a petroleum solvent to create “easy-to-light” briquettes. More commonly, a consumer will use lighter fluid to ignite the briquettes. Excess use of such flammable petroleum-based materials, however, may impart unwanted odors to the air.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flammable petroleum-based material that doesn't releases unwanted odors when used to light conventional charcoal briquettes.